fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Fievel and Olivia version)
Olivia Flaversham began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her adoptive father, Naveen, "You can't ground me, Daddy! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her big brother Bambi and her little brother Thumper following her. Ariel tried to stop Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Ariel broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Naveen felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Taylor castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Naveen cried as the guards ran off to find Naveen and Ariel's missing children. After Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper ran away from home, Fievel, Gadget Hackwrench, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Ol' Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Lil' Urle found the children, crying in the cave. Fievel went over to Olivia and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Fievel: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Fievel hugged Olivia, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Olivia stopped crying and Bambi, Thumper, and the animals watched Olivia and Fievel, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Olivia felt better when Fievel made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Thumper said. Bambi, Gadget, and the animals liked the idea of Olivia marrying Fievel as they smiled. Olivia: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Olivia and Fievel thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Bambi was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Thumper was the ring bearer. Boss Ham-Ham was the priest and he announced Fievel and Olivia husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Olivia and Fievel enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Italy. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Olivia gave birth to a baby boy. Fievel was so happy that the new baby had the same face as his father. Fievel and Olivia named him Matthew and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Fievel, Olivia, and Matthew became a happy family. Fievel and Olivia: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Fievel and Olivia kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Bambi asked. "Yes, Bambi." Olivia answered. "We're good now." Fievel added. "Uh, guys?" Thumper asked, getting concerned. "What?" Olivia, Bambi, and Fievel asked in unison. "I think Papa's coming!" Thumper pointed that Naveen and the guards are coming to bring Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper back home, so Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction